A New Beginning (Re-written)
by fallenInLoveUnderTheStars
Summary: Re-written. Freshly graduated from high school Ally embarks upon the next chapter in her life. College. Follow her journey as she moves away from Miami and attends ICMA in California, Finding new friends and a possible love interest. Ally is ready for a new beginning and college is a good place to start. Not great at summaries sorry but give it a try. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

A New beginning

 _ **So you may recognise the name of this story or you may not either way it's ok but, to those who do recognise it, basically i know i said that i wasn't gonna continue with this story and that i was going to give it away but for some reason i found myself back on this website (i come back every now and again), reading old fanfics and i decided to read through my own story and as i was reading it i started getting all these ideas about all the things i would change and so i've decided i'm gonna rewrite it. So there is gonna be some changes but the story for the most part will be the same. So here goes, attempt number 2.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise in this story, just the plot.

My high school life average, I was never popular but I wasn't unpopular either. I was what is known as an inbetweener, I got along with everyone. I was a straight A student and had a great group of friends that got on very well, sure we had our petty squabbles i mean what friends don't? but in the end those were forgiven and forgotten about. There was four of us, Elliot, Melissa, Sophie and I. We were the fearsome foursome ( _ **see what i did there? ;P)**_ and did everything together. At one point during my freshman year I did develop a small crush on Elliot, and Sophie and Melissa tried everything to get us to go on a date but it was a fail everytime simply because Elliot didn't return my feelings. He told me one night while we were hanging out, turns out he had been crushing on Melissa for a while and had finally worked up the nerve to tell her after letting me down gently. I wasn't hurt to be honest my feelings had already started to diminish after the embarrassing failed attempts and it actually brought us closer as friends, go figure. Anyway a month after that Mel and Elliot started dating and they are still going strong to this day, I honestly couldn't be happier for them. Those 3 made high school so much more enjoyable and were people i could really depend on and trust whole heartedly, i'm truly grateful to call them my friends. Now Everything is changing, high school is over, I've graduated and now the summer is over as well and you know what that means...

COLLEGE!

Hey! I probably should have started this with introducing myself, My name is Allyson Dawson but i prefer to be called Ally and I'm 18 years old. I can't wait for college to start, I'm attending the Insitute of Creative and Musical arts also know as ICMA In California. I've loved music since i was a little girl so this University was the perfect choice for me, sure it's far away from Miami but it's a sacrifice i'm willing to make. My moms fine with it even though she will be on her own, my dad had a heart attack and died when i was 10 years old, it was heartbreaking time for us. So I didn't really want to leave her but she insisted, telling me that she would be fine, that the bakery would keep her busy and plus she meets up with the girls twice a week so she really wasn't on her own. I remember her words to me so cleary when i told her i got accepted but i didn't wanna leave her, she said "Follow your dreams baby and be the star i know you are,". So here i am moving on with my life creating a path for me to follow to my future.

College life here I come.

It was a crying fest saying goodbye to my friends, the tears were just streaming down my face it was bad. Standing in the middle of the airport huddle together is not a pretty sight, we were acting as if we were never gonna see each other again. Mel, soph and I were a complete wreck even Elliot was crying a little although he'll completely deny it if you bring it up, something about it being a secret and something only us four could know about. They are like the siblings I never had so it was difficult but we promised to keep in touch. However what hurt the most was saying goodbye to my mom, she is my rock, my best friend and the one I look up to for guidence. I wouldn't be half the person I am today without her by my side so knowing she wouldn't be one room away was hard for me to come to terms with but what's done is done, the flight has departed from Miami and there's no going back.

A few hours later I finally arrived at the university, I was so glad to get off the plane i'm pretty sure the guy sat next to me was passing wind every Five minutes and top it off he fell asleep with his head on my shoulder, so I had to endure his loud snoring which sounded like warthog i'm not kidding!. It was so loud my eardrums were ringing and I couldn't even put my headphones on because they broke. I really do need to get a new pair, so throughout the entire flight I had nothing to drown him out, it was a nightmare. Mental note to self; Ally Remember to buy new headphones ASAP. I'm currently sitting in my uber **(1)** and look out the window as we pull up to the University, it's huge I feel my eyes widen at the size of it as I step out of the car and take it all in.

"Wow," I whisper in shock. I've seen photographs but they don't do it any justice. The main building itself is tall and very modern looking that's covered in glass panels almost kind of like a convention centre with lucious green grass and big trees providing perfect share for people sitting under them. I stand by watching the students move swiftly about with their things finding out where they have to go and such, a smile breaks out onto my face and i'm brought into a trance as I observe the many different types of people attending ICMA.

"Ahem!," The uber driver coughs making me jump turning towards him.

"Your luggage miss," He says with a polite smile handing me my bags.

"Oh! yes thank you," I reach for my purse and grab some money handing it to him with a bright smile.

"Here you go,"

"Thank you," He takes the cash kindly biding me a polite farewell and hops into his car driving away.

I watch him drive away and nod my head satisifed with this experience so far. He's defo getting a 5 start rating, that was the best uber driver i've ever had, his car was so well stocked with all kinds of essentials and he got me here swiftly in one piece so no complaints from me. I love using uber but i've had some horrible people pick me up before and i'm not ashamed to say i've given some people a 1 star rating. My friends thought I was being too harsh when i only gave a 1 star rating but he was driving like a maniac, I honestly thought my life was gonna be over in that uber. My friends say I was being overdramatic but I don't think I was being dramatic enough, i'm not a confrontational person but I could've had a few choice words for him that day.

I turn to look at the school, once again in awe and take a deep breath as I put my bag over my shoulder and grab my large suitcase dragging it behind me as I step up to the building. People! Lots of people that's all I see, rushing about trying to find there way around it's quite amusing actually, but i also know that i'm about to look like that and shake my head. It's not the first time i'm going to be running about looking lost and I know it certainly won't be the last, so let's do this. I take my time walking into the main building not understanding why everyone is rushing I mean we have time, a lot of it actually. I scan the area looking for where i'm supposed to go register and stop when my eyes meet a big bold sign that says, 'REGISTRATION'.

"There we go," I mumble standing in line waiting for my turn. After waiting a good 15 mins in line I finally reach the front.

"Hi! I'm penny Smith and welcome to ICMA!, Can I have your name please?," an over perky blonde girl squeaks out. I flinch slightly as her voice goes right through me and flash the best smile I can muster up.

"Allyson Dawson," I reply

"Allyson Dawson...Allyso-Ahh! Here you are, Allyson Dawson in here contains all the information you need, class times, map of the school and the rules, just everything you need to know," she says as she hands me an information package.

I take it from her and open it up peeking inside, wow this thing is full looks like i've got a lot of reading to do and i've not even had any classes yet. I quickly close it back up and lift my head up as I hear penny continue to talk.

"You're in room 215 in the girl dormitories on the east side, it's a big building with the words Female above the glass doors you can't miss it. Here's your room key and also don't be alarmed if you see male students over there they are allowed over until a certain time which you can find out in you package,"

Penny chews on her bottom lips as she looks around the table making sure she has mentioned everything she needs to and looks back up at me with a nod.

"OK, i think that's everything, well good luck Allyson and i hope you enjoy your time here at ICMA! If you need help with anything, come find me," She finishes with a bright smile. Wow her teeth are blinding, they're so white.

"Okay, Thanks!," I smile enthusicastically holding up my information package and nod my head turning away from the table. I walk back outside in search of the east building and finally find it, it wasn't too hard to be honest I just had to follow all the other girls. I stop infront of the building and stare up at it, my home for the next four years.

I shake myself off and take a deep breath.

"Let's do this," I whisper to myself and head inside.

I wander through the corridors looking from door to door in search of room 215. You would think it wouldn't be that difficult to find a dorm room but when the place is absolutely jam packed Students old and new, it makes it a little difficult to move, never mind looking at door numbers. I reach the end of the corridor and head up stairs coming to the realisation that my room will msot likely be on the second floor.

Much to my dismay the second floor is also very busy and I shake my head sighing. This is gonna take a while. After looking from door to door, I finally find my room.

"Finally!," I squeal a little excitedly pulling my key out and recieve some odd looks from some of the other girls in the corridor. Geez It's like they've never seen some excited before but i'm not gonna let them dampen my mood. I push my key into the lock and turn it, opening the door a little to enter when I am stopped by the sound of laughter.

I look up to find 3 guys standing at the bottom of the corridor laughing at something on a phone, I observe them for a second scanning each of them like a machine. The first guy who is holding his phone was leaning against the wall was kinda cute, He has short brown hair and was a little shorter compared to the other two and gave off a skater vibe plus it definitely looked like it was something he was into given his choice in clothing. Next to him was a red head with longish swooping hair, he was the tallest out of the three, he had one hand on the wall while the other rested on his knee leaning forward as he laughed. His choice in clothing was a little unusal but each to their own, i'm not one to judge. The last guy was standing a little further away from the other two and oh my god he is hot! I'm talking greek god, swoon worthy gorgeous. I don't think i've ever seen someone so attractive before. He's quite tall and toned, he has bleach blonde hair that looks so soft and sorta has the sexy bed head look going on and if i'm being honest, i'm fighting the temptation to look like a complete weirdo and run my fingers right through it. I know for sure if Mel and Soph were here they'd be teasing me to no end for staring at them, it's not like me but I can't help it. Good thing they will never know.

I continue to watch them, well one in particular. He throws his head back with laughter and his eyes shine a little as the light from the sun rays shine through the window, Holding his stomach he stumbles backwards a little and tries to regain his balanc. I feel myself smiling in amusment and giggle to myself like i'm back in high school with a little crush. THAT finally makes me realise what I am doing and quickly turn away hoping none of them, especially the greek god saw me ogling at them. I shake my head inwardly scolding myself for being so obvious and push the door open properly to my room. I feel myself wanting to look back and turn my head for a split second taking a quick peek to find him looking straight at me and sends me a friendly smile. OH MY GOD HE'S LOOKING AT ME! I feel my eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights and rush into my room, closing the door quickly behind me.

"Real subtle Ally, real subtle," I scold myself and shake my head as I lean back against the door, dropping my bags to the floor and cover my face taking a few deep breaths.

He saw me, he freaking saw me looking at him! Just great, first day here and i've already embarrassed myself. I need to seriously learn the art of subtlety, either that or just don't stare. It's rude to do that but i couldn't help myself no woman with a brain and attraction to men could help themselves. Here's hoping I don't run into him in the next 4 years...I wish I was that lucky.

I shake myself off and grab my bags moving them away from the door as I walk further into my room raising my eyebrows as I look around surprised. It's a lot bigger than I expected, it actually looks more like a studio apartment than a dorm room, this university really goes all out. I notice a door next to me and open it up to find a bathroom with a small toilet, sink, shower and a mirror hanging on the wall.

The room was lovely grey colour with little white decorations to accent it, It had 2 big double beds a few feet apart up against the far wall, a flat screen tv hung up on the other wall with a little sofa and coffee table infront of it, there was a kitchenette with a small white table and two matching chairs. A nice little grey rug lay on the floor and there's canvas hung up on the wall that had a beautiful white rose painted on it. The sun shining through the window made it look amazing ( _ **My descirbing skills still haven't gotten much better sorry lol).**_

"I think i'm gonna enjoy living here," I smile to myself and grab my bags dumping them on the bed closest to the door and start unpacking them, putting them away in the closet next to the bed.

20 minutes later, I finally finish packing and flop down onto my bed closing my eyes, relaxing for moment wanting to sleep after the hectic day i've had so far. Everything runs through my mind, my mom, my friends, the new chapter in my life and even the greek god himself, I smile thinking about him.

"Geez Ally you don't even know the guy quit thinking about him," I scold myself quietly.

I'm quickly snapped out of my thoughts when the room door opens and a latina girl who is about same height as me walks in, she's wearing a white strappy top with pinkish/purpleish feathers on it, ripped jeans rolled up a little at her ankles with white sneakers and her black curly hair is tied up in a pony tail with a purple bandana on her head _**(I know it's not a Trish outfit but it's a raini outfit and she posted a pic of it on her insta so if you want a visual, check it out :))**_. I stand up quickly and send her a friendly smile,I'm a little nervous I won't lie and she looks a little intimidating, I can already feel my nerves getting the better of me and the temptation to stop myself from returning to my bad habit of chewing my hair is proiving to be a little difficult. 16 year old Ally had issues, Don't judge.

Shemakes her way over to me and sizes me up, making me feel even more intimated by the small girl but my nerves diminish slightly as she smiles and holds her hand out for me to shake.

"Hi! i'm Patrica Dela Rosa but everyone calls me Trish, you must be my new roomate," she introduces her self with a bright smile

"Yeah that's me, it's nice to meet you I'm Allyson Dawson but everyone i know calls me Ally," I introduce myself feeling my confidence coming back and sit down on my bed she she sits on hers.

"Nice to meet you to Ally, So when did you get here?," She asks getting comfortable.

"Not to long ago actually, What about you?," I ask crossing my legs and lean forward a little with my hand under my chin.

"I arrived early this morning and first thing i needed to do was give my side of the room the Trish touch, I didn't want to touch your side because I wasn't sure what type of person you were going to be plus you might not have liked it and we may have not liked each other but you seem like a cool gal and i think we are gonna get a long just fine," Trish says smiling, I smile gleefully back at her, happy that we are getting along so well.

"It's OK I wouldn't have minded i don't really know how i'm going to decorate mine yet, I think i'll get one of those big collage photo frames and stick it on the wall just above my bed with a few bits and bobs spread around, but i can understand where you are coming from with that, and I agree I think we will get along perfectly, So what are you studying?," I ask curiously standing up and grab my handbag pulling out a piece of gum popping it into my

"I just added a few animal print/colourful touches to my side to make it feel more like home and well i love fashion and all things related to it but my all time favourite would be designing clothes and this school is all about being creative and doing what you love so i'm here for designing, they have these workshops with lots of materials, sewing machines and stuff, it's amazing ally it's like my own personal heaven I honestly can't wait to get started! what about you Ally, what are you here for?," She replies enthusiastically taking the packet of gum from my hand accepting my offer and pops a piece in her mouth.

"Well i'm here for music and song writing, i've loved it ever since I was a little girl when my dad got me piano lessons and i don't know i guess it just clicked with me. I wrote my first song at the age of 7, granted it was about cupcakes my mom made so you know it wasn't amazing or anything like that, I was still proud though but as I got older they got better and I found my passion, I knew I wanted to do something music related in my life plus it keeps my connection with my dad," I reply as I look down at the floor thinking about my dad.

Losing my dad really was a horrible time for my mom and I, my dad was heavily into music and had opened a music store called sonicboom 2 years prior to his death. It was my favourite place to go and i spent majority of my time there everyday after school. he was the most generous person you could have ever met. He and my mom were so madly in love and had been ever since high school. They had the cliche love story of being high school sweethearts and i knew i wanted what they had when I grew up and I still do to this day. He was an amazing dad and I cherish every memory I had with him.

I lift my head up to find Trish looking at me curiously and I raise an eyebrow.

"What?," I ask hesitantly

"Are you okay? you went really quiet and sort went into a world of your own once you finished talking," Trish explains to me looking concerned and moves closer to the edge of her bed, leaning closer to me.

"Oh yeah, i'm fine honestly," I stop and hesitate to tell her, I mean I can talk about my father passing but i've only just met this girl and I don't want to remember our first meeting with a depressing story. I'll just give her cliff note version now and when the time is right i'll tell her the full story that way it doesn't make me seem like a debbie downer.

"Well when I said it keeps the connection with my dad, it just brought back all these memories because he is the one who got me into music, it was what bonded us and well he passed when I was 10 years old but i don't wanna make our first meeting depressing by telling you the whole story so we can save that for another time but he was great man Trish," I explain letting her know i'm willing to talk about it just not right now.

"Oh i'm so sorry Ally but as you wish, I'm here ready to listen when you are ready to tell me about it," Trish says with a sympathetic voice and send me comforting smile as reachs over rubbing my arm gently.

"Thanks Trish, I really appreciate that," I smile gratefully as I look at my new friend and roommate. You know as far as first days go today has actually been good so far, sure I embarrassed myself infront a complete stud but my roommate is really nice and I can't wait to see what is to come in this new chapter of mine.

 _ **So there you go the first re-written chapter of A new beginning. I changed the name of the school, I also know that college dorms do not normally look like that but this is fanfiction and it can be whatever you want it to be so that's what i'm having. Also if you read the original you will have noticed that i have added a few more details about Allys relationship with her Friends from Miami and her mum. So yeah I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think. So until next time my loves bye bye x**_

 _ **(1) I do not own Uber.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

 _ **I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter. As I said there is only a few minor changes and there will continue to be only minor changes throughout. Also I forgot to proof read it before I posted it lol so i'm sorry for that and I promise from now on i'll check it over before posting the next chapters. I had to re-post this chapter because it was giving me severe issues, turns out I didn't quite fix all my mistakes but it's fixed now..I hope so it's all good!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not on Austin and Ally or anything you may recognise in this story, just the plot

* * *

Trish and I spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other. I learned that we are complete opposites, Trish is from New York city, she has a younger brother called Jay, admittedly is kinda lazy and absolutely detests working. She also has the tendency to be a little bossy but do not cross her in way, shape or form because she's amazing at revenge. She told this one story _**(Let your imagination run wild because i couldn't think of a good revenge story lol)**_ from when she got revenge on her cheating Ex, back in New York and I honestly thought she was kidding at first but, the serious look she gave me afterwards told me otherwise. Animal Print is her thing, faux of course tho, she wouldn't be caught dead in the real stuff.

We spoke about her life with in New York and what High school was like for her. I've always wanted to go to New York, see all it has to offer, I had the opportunity to study there at MUNY but in my heart i knew it wasn't the right place for me and I chose ICMA instead. I spoke fondly of my life in Miami, telling her my high school life and all the crazy things my friends and I used to do. I may be a good girl but I know how to have fun.

"So -," I look at Trish confused and turn my head around to look at the door and raise my eyebrows curiously as a little tapping noise eminates from the other side. Who could that be? I don't know anyone else here, so it has to be for Trish.

We both stand up as we hear another knock on the door and make our way over to the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Trish says as if she just read my mind. I shrug my shoulders as I look over at her.

"I have no clue but we're about to find out,"

I wrap my hand around the handle of the door and twist it, pulling it fully open to find 2 blonde girls standing on the other side looking at us with bright smiles.

"Hello I'm Carrie and this is Cassidy, our dorm is across the hall," The taller one of the two said introducing the both of them, as the shorter one gave us a small wave and smile.

Carries hair was tied up in little bunches at the side of her head with some some curls cascading down the front. She's wearing a black short sleeved top tucked into a gold skater skirt that had little cut out floral patters around the bottom with some sandles. While Cassidy had long wavy hair and was wearing a white crop top that said "Love" on it with some high waisted shorts and a pair of white converse _**(1)**_.

"Hi, I'm Trish and this is Ally," Trish says with a smile pointing to herself than me.

"Hey, So what can we do for you?," I smile asking them curiously.

"Well we thought we would introduce ourselves you know, get to know the people we will be sharing these halls with for the next 4 years," Cassidy explains looking from me to Trish as Carrie nods along.

"Aw that's nice I was actually hoping to meet some of the other girls here so this is great, How about we all go out for something to eat and get to know each other better?," I ask the girls as I look between all of them and smile.

It would be nice to get some more people, you know have a little group of riends and become hashtag squad goals. Did I really just say that? What has gotten into me? I'm actually starting to sound like Sophie.

"Oh yeah that sounds like fun! I know this great little restaurant not too far from here, it's nothing fancy but the food is AMAZING," Carrie exclaims with excitment laced through her voice and claps her hands.

My eyes widen at her excitment and laugh along with Cassidy and Trish as she speed walks happily back into her room to grab her stuff.

"OK, well we better get our things, we'll meet you out here in say 5 minutes?," Trish suggests looking at Cassidy.

"That sounds great," Cassidy looks back at her room as Carrie runs by the door squealing a little and gives us a thumbs up.

"Uh I better go deal with her," Cassidy laughs pointing back at Carrie as she looks at Trish and I before giving us a small wave and rushes back into her room.

We look at their door hearing another squeal of excitment and laugh as we step back into our room.

"They seem nice," I close the gently as I sit down on my bed and grab my wedges slipping them on as Trish grabs our bags and hands mine to me.

"Thank you," I say as I take my bag from her gently

"You're welcome and yea they do, that Carrie girl was a little over excited though but she seemed nice enough," I look up at Trish nodding my head and stand up fixing myself.

"Well yeah she was _but_ meeting new people is always an exciting time so i get it," I shrug grabbing my keys, putting them in my bag and open the door to find Cassidy and Carrie waiting for us as I walk out with Trish following behind me and locks it.

"Ready?," Cassidy asks. I nod my head fixing my bag properly on my shoulder.

"Lead the way," Trish says smiling.

* * *

We arrived at this little restaurant that was about 10 minutes away from the university, it was a very relaxed place and had a welcoming, make yourself at home vibe to it. Waiters and waitresses walked around with genuine smiles interacting with the customers like they were old friends while some soft music played in the background. It was a lovely atmosphere and I could definitely see myself coming back here just because of that.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear a male voice, I turn my head and find a tall dark haired man who looks about our age, standing with a notepad and pen. This must be our waiter and I won't lie he is pretty cute. It's seems so far every guy here is cute, there has to be something in the water. Talk, dark and handsome is my type and he is no exception but i think i'm finding mysef enjoying blondes as well.

"Hello! Welcome I'm Dallas and i'll be your waitor today, Table for 4?," He greets us with a smile grabbing four menus from the reception desk.

"Yeah," We chorus and laugh looking at each other before turning back to Dallas to find him gazing at cassidy.

I look between them as Cassidy catches Dallas's eye and send him a shy smile. A small smile finds it's way onto his face and bites his bottom lip as he plays with the menus almost looking shy. I feel my stomach rumble and open my mouth to speak but I am cut off by an impaitent Trish.

"Ahem! This is adorable and all but i'm starving, this girl has got to eat," Trish says with sass as she puts her hands on her hips looking between Cass and Dallas a little impaitent but you could see a hint of smile on her face. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed their staring content and I swear this girl is reading my thoughts. I love, love but I love food more and my own stomach is screaming at me.

Dallas coughs coming back to reality after Trishs outburst and smiles a little embarrassed.

"Uhh r-right yeah table for four, follow me," Dallas says beckoning us with his hand to follow him as he leads us to a booth in the corner. I nudge Cassidy as we start walking to our table and smirk slightly as I catch her checking out his ass.

"Gotta be a little more sublte cass," I whisper laughing as her cheeks become bright red.

We reach the table and slide into the booth, it goes Trish, Cassidy, Carrie and then me as he hands us the menus.

"I'll give you ladies a minute to look at the menu, What would you like to drink?," Dallas asked pulling out his notepad.

"I'll have a lemonade please," I say politely and smile as I look back down at my menu.

"Hmm an iced tea please," Trish asks as Dallas nods his head writing it down.

"I'll just have water," Carries answers flashing Dallas a polite smile and flips through her menu.

I continue to look through the menu waiting for Cassidy to order her drink so we can order food when I notice it's awfully quiet, almost too quiet and lift my head up to find Cassidy with her head buried in her menu.

I clear my throat and tap carrie gently on the shoulder as she looks at me.

"Yeah Ally?," Carrie asks with a smile as she catches Trishs attention as well. I say nothing but point to Cassidy as she chews on her bottom lip staring intenstly at the menu.

"Uhh cassidy?," Carrie nudges Cassidy as Dallas watches on intrigued.

"Huh? what?," She jumps and lifts her head up quickly looking flustered.

"He asked what do you wanna drink?," Carrie says pointing to Dallas as he taps his pen against his notepad and smiles politely.

"OH! uh I'll have a lemonade as well," She says timidly playing with a strand of her hair and puts her hand back down. Dallas nods writing it down and flashes us all a bright smile, his eyes lingering on cassidy a bit longer before walking away.

Carrie, Trish and I look between each other then down at Cassidy as she once again stares intensly at her menu.

"Are you okay Cassidy?," Trish asks curiously as she closes her menu. She lifts her head up looking at us and shrugs as she plays with her menu.

"Yeah it's just he's so cute and so sweet and I got lost in those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes so easily but I got scared because i haven't felt that kind of, I guess attraction since my ex and that really didn't end well, I've never had a good relationship and I'm always the one that ends up heart broken so I don't wanna go through that again," Cassidy explains sighing and leans back against the seat and plays with her fingers. We all look at her sympathetically as she continues to speak.

"Every since then i've built this wall up around my heart and I promised myself I would never let another guy break it, I knew Dallas before we got here, not very well i'll admit but I know who he is and there is nothing going on between us but I still fell some pull towards him," Cassidy finishes off covering her face with her hands and shakes her head. Carrie leans over and wraps a comforting arms around her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Listen Cassidy, I understand how you're feeling we've all had our fair share of heart break and it honestly sucks but there's no pressure if you wanna get to know him then go for it but if you don't then that's OK," Trish explains placing a comforting hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Just make sure you don't regret whatever choice you make otherwise you could be left wondering for the rest of your life, what if," I chime in agreeing with Trish and give her a soft smile.

"We'll always be here regardless Cass, we may have only just met Trish and Ally but I can tell we're gonna be life long friends," Carries finishes off with a bright smile as she looks at all of us. I feel my heart fill with happines as we have our first bonding moment.

Eventually Dallas came back with our drinks and took our order. Cassidy had calmed down enough after our little chat and found a little confidence again, she even managed to have a little joke with Dallas when he brought our food out. There was also another staring contest that had gone on between them but was quickly cut off when Carrie interrupted informing him that the food would get cold if he didn't stop staring. He was embarrassed to say the least while Cassidy just giggled. It was adorable I won't lie but what were they expecting, there was 3 other girls sat at the table absolutely starving, there was no way we weren't gonna notice.

Carrie was right the food here was AMAZING! I ordered the chicken and bacon pasta bake and it was like heaven in my mouth, there was so much flavor. It was delicious and I know for sure I will be back here in a heartbeat. We sat eating our food as we got to know each other. Cassidy was attending ICMA for Dance and Carrie was there for Art, she actually showed us some pictures on her phone of some paintings she had done and they were amazing, she's very talented.

Sitting here in this little restaurant, just feels so right. I'm a big believer in everything happens for a reason and I just know i'm where i'm supposed to be. I couldn't be happier with how today has gone and i'll be honest it literally feels like i've known these girls my whole life. I'm pretty sure if a stranger were to look over at us they'd most likely think we'd grown up together. We hadn't even ran out of topics to talk about, it was great.

I let my eyes wander around the room looking from table to table. There's a family of 3 at the right of us, another family to the left of us, a few couples young and old scattered around the room and another group of friends sitting next to the door. This place is so diverse anyone can come here, it's not too fancy for people to just hang out but it's just fancy enough that it's suitable for a date. I love it.

My eyes are drawn away from the other people in the room as the restaurant door opens, my eyes widen as I catch the unmistakable blonde hair and laughter, there he stands the blonde Adonis who has been filling my thoughts since I saw him earlier. This cannot be happening right now as i watch the other 2 guys who were stood not too far from my dorm room follow in behind him . I watch as they approach Dallas with big grins and each give him a bro hug.

You have got to be kidding me!? of course he's friends with Dallas, well if he and Cassidy start dating then so much for avoiding him. Just my luck.

I try to work out what they are saying but unfortunately they are too far away. It's moments like this that I wish I could lip read.

I see Dallas point to our table, well more specifically the blonde girl whom has had his attention ever since we walked through the door. I look back at the other girls to see if they notice but they were too wrapped up in their own conversation. I look at the guys one more time before turning back to the girls and smile.

"Hey Cassidy?," Their conversation stops as she turns and looks at me along with Trish and Carrie.

"Yeah Ally?,"

"I think Dallas is talking about you," Cassidys eyes widen a little as a shy smile makes it's way across her face as she looks at dallas then back at me.

"How do you know?,"she asks curiously

"Well he just pointed at you with a huge smile on his face while talking to those guys," I tell her as i turn my head back around to find all of them looking at our table. I let my eyes wander over the blondie , checking him out and bite my lip not realizing what i'm doing nor feeling any kind of shame until I catch his eye and turn away looking back at the girls not quite catching the smirk that crossed his face.

"oh my gosh, they're all looking," Carrie comments as she raises her eyebrows and turns to look at Cassidy.

"Who knew coming out for a bit to eat would result in four fine pieces of meat staring right at us," Trish comments smirking and gives them a flirty wave.

"What am i gonna do?," Cassidy asks worried avoiding all eye contact with Dallas, looking down at her hands.

"As we said there's no pressure, nothing will happen if you don't want it too," I reasure her reaching over grabbing her hands giving them a quick squeeze.

"Okay don't freak out but he's coming back over," Carrie says as she takes a sip of her drink.

I whip my head around fast and give her hands one last squeeze of reassurance before slowly letting go of her hands and sit back properly as he reaches the table.

"Hey Cassidy, Could I speak to you for a sec?," Dallas asks running his fingers through his hair nervously.

Cassidy looks inbetween us girls, each of us giving her a nod of encouragment and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah, Trish could you?," Cassidy asks gesturing for her to move so she could get out.

"Oh yeah!," Trish quickly gets up, moving out the way sending her a discreet thumbs up and sits back down.

"Thanks," she whispers and takes a deep breath as she follows him away from the table.

I cross one leg over the other under the table and take a sip of my lemonade, as I listen to Trish and Carrie try to guess what he wants to talk to her about. I slowly zone out from their conversation and fine myself looking around the room again, happily sipping my drink when I come to an abrupt stop and notice the blonde guy already staring at me.

Forgetting the straw was in my mouth, I gasp inhaling my juice and start choking, hitting my chest violently as I put my drink down and cover my mouth, feeling a burning sensation in my throat.

"ALLY! Oh my gosh , Are you okay?," Trish asks concerned and hands me a napkin which I take from her gratefully and nod my head as Carrie rubs my back.

"Yeah, I just choked on my drink it went down the wrong pipe that's all but Thank you," I explain as my coughing dies down and I wipe my mouth. I smile at the girls reassuring them that I was in fact OK and rest my hand on my throat rubbing at it gently. I look back over at the mystery blonde to find him also looking at me with concern and flash him a small smile. A look of almost relief washes over his face and he returns the smile. God he's so cute...

I'm brought back out of my thoughts when I hear Trish calling my name.

"Ally...Ally...Allllyyy...ALLY!," Trish yells making me jump as it turn around to face her.

"What?," I ask a little annoyed they're breaking up my little moment with blonde Adonis.

"I said, who is the blondie?," Trish slyly asks and raises her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"What blondie?," I ask confused as I take another sip of my drink.

Ok i'll admit I know exactly who she is talking about but i'm not gonna indulge in her little game so for now, i'm playing dumb which is so unlike me.

"The one sitting at the booth on the other side of the room who hasn't taking his eyes off you and you, him," Trish says looking smug and cross her arms leaning forward on the table.

I open my mouth to reply trying to think of way i can deny what she is saying when Cassidy comes bouncing back a long to our table looking like she is trying to contain her excitement. Thank you Cassidy, perfect freaking timing.

"Guess what!," Cassidy exclaims in excitement bouncing slightly on the tips of her toes.

"What?," We reply

"Dallas is attending ICMA just like us although he is a year older than us and he is throwing a party this weekend at his house and he just invited me," She grins wide as she pushes Trish over in the booth and slides in next to her.

"That's amazing Cass, see we told you it would be fine," Carrie says beaming for friend.

"And the best part is he said that you guys could come along to if you wanted," she continues and claps her hands excitedly. A wide grin spreads across Trishes face and she nods her head vigoriously.

"Hell yeah! I'm totally in," Trish yells out happily.

"I'll come along, my first college party this is so exciting!," Carries agrees nodding her head giggling.

The girls then turn towards me looking at me hopefully.

"What about you Ally?," Cassidy asks as they stare at me waiting for an answer

"Sure why not, it'll be fun," I shrug my shoulders finishing up my lemonade and smile.

"Thank you so much, I don't think I could go to this party without you girls with me," Cassidy expresses her gratitude and smiles wide.

Once everything was paid for and Cassidy got Dallas's number, we went back to the university. We said our goodbyes and headed into our dorm rooms, calling it a night. I took s hower after Trish and was now laying in my bed thinking about the day i've had. I've made new friends and got invited to a party. I don't think this day could have gotten any better, well maybe if i had the courage to talk to the mystery blonde then maybe, just maybe it could have been a little better. I can't seem to stop thinking about him at all, he looked so concerned when i was choking and he doesn't even know me, it was really sweet. Hopefully I'll see him again, maybe at the party who knows but i'll just have to wait until then.

I lean over and turn the light off.

"Goodnight Ally," I hear Trish as she pulls her eye mask down.

"Goodnight Trish," I turn onto my side and pull my covers snuggling up underneath them.

* * *

 _ **So there you go that was Chapter 2, again just a few minor changes with some new bits added in. I'm just gonna make it clear now just so you all know, I will not be rushing the relationship between Auslly. Yes, they will have their flirty moments and yes their is an attraction there but they are not getting together straight away a few things are gonna happen before that even becomes a thing.**_

 _ **(1) I do not own converse**_


End file.
